The Celestial Wolf and The Fire Dragon
by Unicornblossem13
Summary: While searching for Igneel, Natsu and Happy run into a beautiful, and buxom blonde mage named Lucy. Awhile after their meeting, she tricks them. After that, she helps the fire mage beat up an evil mage. She tricks him again and runs off. After that, she joins Fairy Tail. What kind of adventures will Natsu get into with his new wolfish partner?
1. Prologue

**I'm back, and with a new story. I hope you like it. Disclaimer I own nothing. P.S. Some of the the characters may be OC.**

* * *

Chapter One: Prologue

* * *

At a train station in the town of Harujion

"Come on, Natsu, we're here." Happy said to the pink haired boy, who was laying on the floor of the train.

"Ugh, I'll never ride a train again." Natsu said as he stood up.

"If the information we got is correct, Salamander should be in this town." the blue cat remarked as he got off the train.

"L-Let me rest for a bit..." the pink haired teen replied as he leaned out the train's window.

"Okay." then Happy saw that the train had started to move, along with Natsu, who was still inside. "Oh, it departed already."

"Saaaaaave Meeee!" Natsu wailed as the train departed from the station.

* * *

After the train incident

"I ended up riding the train twice." Natsu groaned.

"You're so bad with transportation." Happy remarked.

"And I'm hungry..."

"We don't have any money."

"Hey, Happy, they probably meant Igneel when they said Salamander, right?" the pink haired teen asked.

"Yup." the blue feline replied. "I can only think of Igneel when I hear dragon of fire."

"That's what I thought, too." Natsu said as he pumped his fists in the air. "I finally found him! I feel a little bit better now!"

"Aye!"

Unknown to the duo, their entire conversation was overheard by a female figure, who was drinking a cup of tea from a cafe they walked by. The figure set the cup down, got up from the table she was sitting at, and followed the boy and his cat.

* * *

Awhile later

Much to the disappointment of Natsu and Happy, the Salamander they found wasn't the one they were hoping for. The pink haired teen also got beat up by the fan girls for being rude to 'Salamander-sama' and that he should apologize. Then, after he refused the autograph of the other fire mage, Natsu was kicked away by the fan girls.

"It wasn't him." Happy said to his partner as he walked over to him.

"I appreciate your enthusiastic welcome." Salamander said to the fan girls. "But, I have some errands to run at the port. So, please excuse me." he snapped his fingers and a purple flame lifted him up in the air. "We're having a party on the ship tonight. Please come." he said as he left.

"What is he?" Natsu asked as he sat up and watched the mage leave.

"He's really disgusting, isn't he?" a female voice said from behind the pink haired teen.

Leaning back a bit, Natsu tilted his head back and found himself staring into a pair of chocolate brown eyes.

"Hi there, young lad." a young, tall blonde girl greeted with a cheerful smile. "You seem troubled. Should nee-san lend you a hand?"

The young fire mage's jaw dropped slightly. The young woman was very beautiful. Her blonde hair reached down to her shoulders, some of it was on a side ponytail with a blue ribbon. She was wearing a sleeveless blue and white shirt with a blue mini skirt and black, knee-length boots. A brown belt was around her waist. On the belt was a ring with a few keys attached to it, and a black whip was strapped to her left hip. She was also wearing a thin, black choker around her neck. Attached to the choker was a round, blue pendant with a black, cat-like pupil. But what caught Natsu's attention the most, was the young woman's very large cleavage that was exposed.

'W-Woah...' was all he thought as he stared at the blonde's ample cleavage.

"What's wrong?" the buxom blonde asked, not noticing where he was staring.

Natsu said nothing as he stood up. "Excuse me, but how old are you?" he asked.

"Seventeen." the young woman replied.

'Same age as me?' the seventeen year old dragon slayer thought.

"Young lad, you've come here to seek out someone, right?" the blonde asked. "Igneel, the fire dragon."

"How did you know?!" Natsu and Happy exclaimed in shock.

"I have my ways. So, I think I might be able to help you locate him."

"Seriously?!"

"You wanna know?"

The boy and cat nodded their heads simultaneously.

The young blonde grinned. "Alright. But first, let nee-san treat you to a meal!"

* * *

Later, at a restaurant

"Yhurr ah naiz burrzonn (You're a nice person)." Natsu said to the blonde woman, who was sitting across from him, as he shoved food into his mouth.

"Yhup, yhup (yup, yup)." Happy agreed, a fish in his mouth.

"So, your names are Natsu and Happy, right?" the tall blonde asked as she took a sip of her tea.

"Aye! What's your name?"

"Lucy."

"Are you a mage, too?"

"Yeah, I'm a celestial mage."

"Is that what those keys are for?" Happy asked, pointing to the keys that were strapped to the young mage's belt.

"Yeah, these are celestial keys." the tall woman replied.

"What guild do you belong to?"

"None, I'm just a traveling mage."

"You said you could tell us where to find Igneel." Natsu remarked.

"Yeah, I did. But, I have to ask, why did you two think a dragon would be in a town?" Lucy asked.

A look of realization appeared on the boy and cat's faces.

"You're just noticing this now?!" the blonde yelled in disbelief. She sighed. "So, why are you looking for him?"

"Igneel is my dad." Natsu replied, grinning. "But, he disappeared when I was a kid and I've been looking for him ever since."

Lucy gave a small smile. "I see. Well then, I think I might be able to help you."

"Really?!"

"Yeah, I know a guy, who knows a guy, who knows this guy's cousin, who swears he has seen a fire dragon." she said as she stood up from her seat. "Just wait here while I go get him."

"Yeah! I'll leave the rest to you!" Natsu said.

"I think you'll learn a lot from meeting me, young lad." Lucy commented as she looked over her shoulder, winked at the fire mage, and waved. "See ya."

"Bye!" Natsu and Happy said in unison as they waved good-bye to the mage.

"I see. So connections are important." the pink haired teen remarked.

"Aye!" the blue cat agreed.

* * *

Two hours later

"Sir, are you going to pay for your meal?" a waiter asked the pink haired fire mage, who was still waiting for the blonde mage to return.

"Oh, we're waiting for someone." Natsu replied.

"Aye." Happy said.

"I saw that, but, you got tricked." the waiter told them.

"Eh?!" the boy and cat exclaimed in shock.

"She made up that story so she can leave and let you pay for the meal."

"That's fraud!" Natsu and Happy yelled in unison.

"Actually, it's your fault for getting fooled by a story like that."

The mage and cat just sat there with dumbfounded expressions.

* * *

Later, at night time

"In the end, we had to stay and wash dishes in order to pay for the meal." Happy sighed as he walked on a stone railing, Natsu was angrily walking beside him. "I guess, in a way, it is sort of our fault. Even I had some doubts about her story. But, then again, I guess this just proves how easy men can be manipulated by a pretty girl with large breasts."

"Dammit..." Natsu cursed as he stopped walking and tightly gripped his fists. "Curse those boobs... I mean, woman!" he yelled. "Is this what she meant by learn?! The next time I see her, I'm gonna kick her butt!"

"Forget it, Natsu." Happy said to his partner. "She's probably long gone by now." then he noticed a large ship in the distance. "Oh yeah, Salamander said he'd have a party on a ship. I wonder if that's the one."

"I feel... sick." the pink haired teen groaned as he leaned against the railing, feeling sick when he saw the ship.

"Don't get motion sickness just by imagining it."

Then the duo heard two girls talking about the party on the ship. One of them said that Salamander was a mage from the famous guild, Fairy Tail. Both pink haired boy and blue cat froze when they heard the guild name.

"Fairy Tail?" Natsu said. He looked out to the ship on the ocean. Then he got sick again and crouched down. "Fairy Tail..."

* * *

Later, on the ship

After hearing about the fire mage being apart of Fairy Tail, Natsu and Happy flew to the ship, thanks to the blue cat's wing magic. When the pink haired mage landed on the ship, he immediately got motion sickness. Bora, which was Salamander's real name since he was just using that name, was shocked by the young mage's sudden appearance. However, he got over it and order his men to attack him. Suddenly, before the men could attack Natsu, a huge wave came out of no where and sent the ship to shore. When the ship came to an abrupt halt when it hit the shore, the pink haired dragon slayer flew off the ship and into the air. Then, before he hit the ground, he felt two arms wrap around him.

"Really now, I wouldn't think that the famous Salamander would need saving." a feminine, and very familiar, voice joked as she set the young boy on the ground.

Opening his eyes, which he didn't know were closed, Natsu finally saw who was holding him a moment ago. It was young, tall, and beautiful woman who had long, waist-length blonde hair and red eyes with cat-like pupils. She was wearing a small, silver furred tube top with a matching bikini bottom. But what shocked the fire mage the most was the silver wolf ears that were sticking out of her head. As well as the silver wolf tail that was wagging slightly behind her. Her hands were also replaced with silver wolf paws with long, sharp claws. Even her legs were like that of a wolf's.

"What is it?" the wolf girl asked as she grinned, revealing her white, sharp wolf teeth. "You look like you've never seen a wolf before. I owned you a favor, young lad." she winked at him. "Me saving you was paying you back."

Realization came upon Natsu. "You're the boob!" he yelled, pointing an accusing finger at her.

"That's right, the beautiful nee-san from that time." Lucy said.

"Why the hell are you cosplaying as a wolf?"

"So rude! I'm not cosplaying, stupid. This is just the form I go into when I use my Wolf Slaying Magic."

"Wolf Slaying Magic?" the fire mage repeated.

"Aye." Happy said as he appeared out of nowhere. "Wolf Slaying Magic is an old magic that was used to slay werewolves in ancient times."

"You're a pretty smart kitty." Lucy commented as she rubbed the blue feline's head.

"I thought you said that you used celestial magic." Natsu remarked.

"I do." the tall blonde said. "You just didn't ask if I had more magic besides celestial magic." she turned her gaze to Bora and his men. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to kick all of their asses." she said, cracking her knuckles.

"Eh?" the boy and cat stared at the wolf girl in confusion.

"These guys were using the name of Fairy Tail in order to trick girls to come onto their ships so they could knock them out and sell them off in different countries." Lucy explained as she glared at the men with disgust.

"They actually used our guild's name?!" Natsu yelled furiously, his fists catching on fire.

'He must really love his guild a whole lot in order get so angry like that.' the blonde thought mentally. then she smirked. "Tell you what, how about you and I beat them up together?" she suggested. "Then we beat up Bora."

"Sounds good to me." the fire mage said, smacking his fist into his palm.

"Awesome, let's do this."

Then the two mages charged at the men. Natsu was pounding them with flaming fist, while Lucy was using her incredible speed to kick, punch, and slash at them with her claws.

"Are these two really mages?!" Bora yelled as he watched his men get beaten to a pulp. "They're like monsters!"

"You're calling us monsters?" Lucy asked as suddenly appeared in front of the fire mage. Using one of her large wolf paws, she grabbed him by his throat and lifted him in the air. "We aren't the ones who go around and sell innocent girls off to the highest bidder."

"S-Spare me..." Bora manged to choke out as he tried to get the young woman's paw off of his throat, which was futile since her grip was much too strong. "H-Have mercy..."

"Mercy?" Lucy repeated. Her lips curled back in a sadistic grin. "Never heard of the word." then she pulled back a fist. "Natsu!" she yelled as she punched Bora in the face, sending him flying in the air.

"Got it!" Natsu shouted as he jumped in the air and kicked the other fire mage with a flamed foot. He started to beat him up even more.

"He's overdoing it." the blonde mage remarked. "Half of the port is getting destroyed."

"Aye." Happy said.

'He is quite strong.' Lucy thought to herself as she watched the dragon slayer. 'And he's easy on the eyes. Whatever, I better leave before the military shows up.' she turned around and started to walk away. Then, without turning around, the blonde mage held up her hand and caught a flaming fist. "Young lad, what are you doing?" she asked as looked over her shoulder to look at the fire mage.

"You lied to us back at the restaurant!" Natsu yelled, glaring at her.

"You're still angry about that?" Lucy asked, a bored look on her face. "Look, I'm sorry, but I didn't have any money at the time and I thought you would be able to pay for it."

"I'm broke at the moment!"

"Well, whose fault is that?"

Natsu pulled back another flaming fist to hit her. However, before he could punch her, the wolf slayer suddenly hugged him. The fire mage froze, shocked by the sudden action.

"I'm sorry." Lucy apologized in a sincere voice. "I didn't mean to make you angry. Will you please forgive me?" she asked as she hugged him tighter.

The pink haired teen gulped as he felt her breasts press up against his chest. "I-I guess I can forgive you this time." he stuttered.

"Oh, thank you so much!" the blonde mage said happily as she pulled away from him. "I need to leave now, but, maybe I'll see you later. Bye!"

"Bye!" Natsu said as he watched the wolf slayer jump onto the roof of a house and leave.

"Uh, Natsu..." Happy spoke after the blonde left.

"Yeah, Happy?"

"You seem to be missing something." the blue feline said, pointing his paw at his partner's neck.

"Eh?" the fire mage looked down at his neck. His eyes widened in shock. "My scarf! That witch stole it!"

"Aye. She got it when she hugged you."

"Dammit!" Natsu cursed loudly. "Curse those boobs!"

* * *

"The next time I see that wolf, I'm going to kill her!" Natsu declared as he and Happy arrived back at Fairy Tail.

"You know, it's sort of your fault for letting her trick you so easily." the blue cat stated.

"Whose side are you on?!" the fire mage yelled. Then he kicked the guild doors opened. "We made it back alive!" he announced.

"We're home." Happy said.

I chorus of 'hi' and 'welcome back' echoed throughout the guild.

"Welcome home, Natsu, Happy." Mira greeted them. "You're just in time to meet the new member."

"New member?" the boy and cat repeated in unison.

"Yes, she just joined an hour ago."

"Not only that, she's even having a drinking contest with Cana." Gray spoke up, gesturing his thumb toward the bar, which had a crowd of people surrounding.

"And I think she's winning." Gajeel said.

"Eh?!"

Natsu and Happy made their way to the bar. When they finally made through the crowd to the front, they were both shocked to see the brown haired mage laying on the floor.

"The new member actually beat Cana!" a guild member yelled in shock.

"She's a man!" Elfman shouted.

"Don't say that, you moron!" Wakaba said.

"Who knew such a cute girl could drink that much alcohol." Macao though aloud.

"You are all too kind." Lucy said, not looking drunk at all.

"Lucy!?" Happy yelled in shock.

"The boob!" Natsu shouted.

"Hey, young lad!" the seventeen year old greeted the fire mage, waving at him.

"Natsu, you know Lu-chan?" Levy asked.

Ignoring the question, Natsu walked over to the blonde mage. He grabbed her by her shirt collar. "I want my scarf back, you witch!" he demanded at he shook her roughly.

"Natsu!" Erza roared as she punched the fire mage, sending him falling into a wall. "This is not how you treat a new member!"

"What's your problem with Lucy, flame brain?" Gray asked.

"She stole my scarf, that's my problem!" Natsu shouted, pointing at the wolf slayer.

"I didn't steal it." Lucy said, looking a bit offended. "I just borrowed it." she hopped off the stool she was sitting on and made her way over to the dragon slayer. Then, she pulled his scarf out of nowhere and held out to him. Natsu took notice that it looked cleaner than before. "It looked dirty so I took it to clean it." the blonde said, wrapping the scarf around his neck. "You didn't look like the type of guy who cleans very often." she giggled.

The pink haired teen stared at her. Then he turned his head to the side, a small pink blush appearing on his face. "Um... thanks, I guess." he mumbled.

"Ara, ara, what have we here?" Mira asked, smiling a bit too sweetly.

"Salamander is actually blushing." Gajeel said in surprise.

"Exactly how do these two know each other?" Gray asked.

"Let's just say that Natsu was tricked by Lucy. Twice." Happy remarked.

"That doesn't really surprise me. That ash-for-brains is dense enough."

"What was that, ice princess?!" the pink haired dragon slayer yelled as he butted heads with the ice mage.

"What?! Are you deaf, too?!"

"Do I hear fighting?" Erza asked in a scary voice.

"N-No, Erza!" the raven haired mage said as he and Natsu slung an arm over each others shoulders. "We're best buds!"

"A-Aye!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Hahaha! That is so funny!" Lucy laughed from the scene. "I think I'm going to like it here."

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **There you go. What did you guys think about it. I got the idea of Lucy and Natsu's meeting from Akame ga Kill. Where Leone sorta does the same thing to Tatsumi. Anyway, tell me what you guys think about it in your reviews. Until next chapter.**


	2. Wolf Hunt

**Hi, everyone. I'm so so sorry about making you all wait for the new chapter. I have been really busy with my other stories. Please forgive me. I hope you all enjoy it. Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Wolf Hunt

* * *

"Natsu, you idiot!" Lucy yelled at her pink haired partner. "Because of you, we had to use our reward money to pay for the damages you did to the town."

"It's not my fault." Natsu retorted. "That asshole shouldn't have been using all those houses to take cover in."

The blonde sighed. "Not only that, we didn't have enough money for the train back to Magnolia." she said.

"I don't see the problem with it." the dragon slayer remarked, feeling glad that he didn't have to ride the form of transportation.

"Besides, walking is good for you." Happy commented. "Especially you, Lucy, since you eat so much food."

Lucy growled, grabbed the blue cat, and held him in a choke-hold. "You stupid cat!" she shouted. "Since I'm a Wolf Slayer, my diet is like that of a wolf's. You hear me?!"

"Yes, I'm sorry, Lucy-san!" Happy apologized. "Please forgive me!"

The blonde mage just hmped and let the Exceed go.

"Lucy's so mean!" the blue cat wailed, comical tears falling from his eyes, as his wings grew and he flew in the air.

"And don't you forget it!" Lucy called up to him, shaking a fist at him.

"You know, if you were nicer, you would probably be cute." Natsu remarked.

"What did you say?!" the wolf slayer exclaimed, glaring at him. "I am going to kick your a-" she stopped when a strange scent her nose.

"What is it, Lucy?" Happy asked.

"Natsu, do you smell that?" Lucy questioned, ignoring the blue cat.

"Yeah." the dragon slayer said. "What is it?"

"It smells like a wolf." the blonde said. "A male one. Coming from over there." she stated, turning her head to the side.

What she saw was a large, black wolf with glowing blue eyes.

"Woah, it's huge!" Happy shouted.

"I didn't know that wolves could get that big." Natsu commented.

"They can't." Lucy told them, not taking her eyes off the canine. "Which means it's not a normal wolf."

"Could it be another Wolf Slayer?" the blue cat questioned.

"I've never meet another one before, so I'm not sure." the celestial mage said.

The black wolf just stared at them, more specifically, Lucy. It growled slightly before it turned around and ran away.

"Let's go before he comes back." the blonde told her companions, turning around and walking away.

"Hey, Luce..." Natsu started to say.

"We should get back to the guild quickly, he problem won't follow us if we're heading to a town full of people." Lucy stated, not looking back at him as she continued to walk ahead.

"Lucy's acting a little weird, Natsu." Happy remarked as the duo followed the wolf slayer.

"Yeah, a little weirder than usual." the pink haired young man agreed.

* * *

Later that night, at Fairy Tail, with the full moon hanging in the air

"Oi, Natsu!" Gray called to his friend/rival. "What's going on with Lucy?" he asked, gesturing to the blonde, who was sitting at the bar with an unreadable expression on her face. "She hasn't moved from that spot at all since you guys got back from your mission."

"I dunno." Natsu told him. "It probably has something to with that wolf we saw on our way back."

"A wolf?" Erza, who had overheard the conversation, repeated. "Since when were there wolves living around Magnolia?"

"Well, Lucy said it was too large to be an ordinary one."

"Lu-chan, are you okay?" Levy asked her friend.

"It's nothing, Levy-chan." Lucy reassured the petite blunette.

"Anyone can see that's something bothering you, Wolf Girl." Gajeel remarked. "Start talking."

"Look, nothing it wrong, okay?" the blonde snapped in annoyance. "So just drop i-"

AWOOO!

Everyone in the guild froze when they heard the loud howl.

"What the hell was that?" Gray questioned.

"So he did follow us..." Lucy spoke softly to herself, a small, bitter smile on her face. "He's either really brave or really stupid." she turned her head to the guild's large doors. "Can someone open the doors, please?" she requested, getting confused looks from her friends. "Unless you want broken doors, then I suggest you open them." she told them.

Still a bit confused, both Kinana and Laki went to the large, double doors and pulled them open. Just a second after they did, a flash of black sped past the doors into the guild. Everyone's eyes widened when they saw a large, black wolf with glowing blue eyes standing directly in the middle of the guild, it's lips curled back into a snarl.

"It's that wolf from earlier today!" Happy exclaimed, his whole body going stiff with fear.

"Did it follow us back to the guild?" Natsu questioned aloud.

The wolf looked around the guild until it's eyes landed on a certain blonde sitting at the bar. Growling loudly, it charged at her.

"Lucy, look out!" Mira cried.

However, Lucy didn't even flinch when the large canine jumped onto the bar and loomed over her.

"Yo." the wolf slayer greeted nonchalantly. "Took you a while to get here." she remarked, calmly taking a sip out of her strawberry milkshake.

The wolf growled before letting out several, loud barks.

"Look, Wolfie, if you want to talk, do it with words instead of your annoying yips." Lucy told him.

"Is she really talking to a wolf like that?" Gray asked.

"She sure is a weirdo." Happy commented.

"Now's not the time to be saying stuff like that!" Lisanna shouted.

The wolf growled and glared at the blonde, who was just stared at him blankly. Then, much to the surprise and shock of everyone in the guild, the large canine stared to change. It's size stared to shrank down by size, but not by much. It's legs turned into muscular arms and legs, but still look like a wolf's with black fur and long, sharp claws, it's torso into a muscular one, And it's head and face changed into that of one of a handsome young man with shoulder-length, black hair that was in a low ponytail, and bright blue eyes. Two, black wolf ears were on top of his head while a black wolf tail was seen behind him.

"I guess I should be glad you're wearing clothes." Lucy remarked, eyeing the young man's tight, black pants and matching black, tight sleeveless shirt. "So, what's your name, big guy?" she asked.

The young man stayed silent for a moment. "Wolf..." he finally said, his voice deep.

The blonde chuckled. "A Wolf Slayer named Wolf. So uncreative." she commented. "Well, Wolf, my name's Lucy. Nice to meet you, fellow Wolf Slayer." she greeted with a smile on her face, sticking out her hand for him to shake.

"What do you think you're doing?" Wolf asked, ignoring her hand.

"What do you mean?" Lucy questioned, putting down her hand when she figured out he wasn't going to shake it.

"Why are you sitting here and associating with these _humans_?" the black haired young man asked, humans sounding like it was poison in his mouth when he said it, his handsome feature twisting into a look of disgust.

"You got a problem with humans?" Natsu spoke up, stepping forward to the two wolf slayers.

"Natsu, calm down." Lucy told him, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Let me handle this, okay?"

The pink haired young man looked at his partner, then at Wolf. Not saying anything, he stepped back.

"Thank you." the blonde said gratefully. She looked back up at the man standing on the bar. "Anyway, I don't see how it's any other your business if I hang out with humans or not." she remarked, crossing her arms under her chest. "Besides, we were once humans before we learned Wolf Slaying magic, remember?"

"That was then, this is now." Wolf retorted. "The mere thought that I was once one of these weak, patchic being makes me sick to my stomach."

"This guy is starting to piss me off." Gray commented.

"For once, I agree with you." Natsu said.

"Both of you, take it easy." Erza ordered. "Let Lucy handle this for now."

"Maybe Lucy-san can calm him, since they are both Wolf Slayers." Juvia remarked.

"Wow, that's pretty racist." Lucy said, a bored look on her expression face. "But, then again, you're allowed to believe whatever you want. Now then, if that's all you wanted, then can you leave now?" she asked.

"No." Wolf replied. "I came for something else."

"And that would be?" the blonde questioned.

"You." the young man said, pointing at her.

Almost everyone in the guild gasped.

"Say what?!" Natsu exclaimed, obviously not liking what he just heard.

"Eh?" was all Lucy said, a weird look on her face. "The hell do you want me for?" she asked.

"I'm sure you already know this, but there isn't many Wolf Slayers in the world right now." Wolf informed, an expression that was mixed with anger and sadness on his face. "We're dying out."

"Uh huh." was the blonde's response, her face blank. "And?"

"And, if we don't do something about it, we'll be gone completely." the black haired young man continued. "And the only way for us to keep that from happening, is if we mate with one another and produce offspring."

"That so?" Lucy said. "Well, good luck with that." she said, standing up from her seat, turned around, and began to walk away.

"Don't you care?!" Wolf yelled at the blonde, causing her to stop for a moment and look back at him from over her shoulder, an unreadable expression on her face. "Unless you and I mate and produce pups, us Wolf Slayers will be wiped off the face of the earth completely!"

"You know..." Lucy started to say. "My Mother once told me that I should only be with someone like that if I truly loved them." she looked at the other wolf slayer, determination and seriousness in her eyes and on her. "And I intend to honor her memory by doing just that!" she declared. "Believe me, the thought of all Wolf Slayer going extinct really hurts. But it has nothing to do with me!"

"It has everything to do to you!" the male wolf slayer shouted, jumping off the bar and onto the floor. "Don't tell you would pick these humans over trying to save your own race."

"As a matter of fact, I would." the celestial mage retorted. "I actually see this guy as a potential mate rather than you!" she told him, pointing at a certain dragon slayer.

"Me?!" Natsu exclaimed, pointing at himself as his face turned an interesting shade of red.

Mira squealed as images of a pink haired child with brown eyes entered her mind.

"I see..." was all Wolf said, a dark look in his eyes.

"I don't like that look in his eyes." Happy commented, shivering from said look.

"So this guy is my enemy." the black haired young man added. "In that case, he has to go!"

Just as he said that, Wolf charged at the dragon slayer, his fist shot out to punch him. However, a hand suddenly grabbed the wolf slayer's wrist, stopping his fist, which was just inches from Natsu's face.

"I can handle you coming after me..." Lucy started to say, her bangs shadowing her eyes, as she held Wolf's wrist. "However..." raising her head, she glared at him with only one of her now red eyes while the other one was still covered by her bangs. "Come after my friends, and you got a death wish." she growled, showing her newly grown fangs.

Then, using her massive strength, the female wolf slayer threw Wolf across the guild, making his body hit the wall.

"Let me show you what happens when someone enters my territory uninvited and tries to hurt people I care about." Lucy said.

Then a bright light surrounded the blonde, causing everyone to cover their eyes. When the light disappeared, everyone uncovered their eyes and saw the celestial mage/wolf slayer standing there in her wolf form, her silver tail wagging slightly behind her while her ears twitching from every little sound in the guild.

"Come on, pup." Lucy said, smacking her fist into her palm. "If you want to mate with me, then you gonna prove that your worthy enough." she told him, grinning.

Wolf just growled as he stood up. "I'll show you that I'm more than worthy." he vowed.

"I highly doubt that."

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **There is the second chapter, I hope you all liked it. I'll try to work on the third one soon. Again, I'm sorry for the lateness of the chapter. I just have been very busy with my other stories. Anyway, see you all in the next chapter. Bye! P.S. Don't forget to review.**


End file.
